Raven Meets Her Match
by RavenPhoenix09
Summary: What happens when you mix a single goth, her crazy friends, and a world full of available guys? You get a matchmaking plan! After a little girl talk, Starfire decides to find Raven a date. What result will this seemingly innocent idea bring forth?


**Chapter 1: Intruder**

the Tower was pretty quiet at the moment. it was around noon, and all the Titans were already up, some not even home. Robin and Starfire had gone out for pizza. Cyborg was working on his car. Beast Boy was searching all over the tower for something, or more accurately, someone. the reason being was that one Titan was missing, the last one to be expected to be absent from the Tower. the resident goth of Titans Tower, Raven, wasn't home, or at least, it seemed that way. this confounded the changeling to no end. his daily schedule consisted of bothering her and trying to make her laugh at his corny jokes. this, however, was impossible what with her being gone. with the others being busy, the shapeshifter was determined to find the last one that would wish to be honored by his bored presence. he soon reached the door to her room, having looked everywhere else, except the roof for some reason, he figured her to be in there. she was usually already up by now, drinking her herbal tea, but when he found out she wasn't, or even sitting on the couch with a book, there was only one place she could be. he stood there in silence for a moment, looking at the five letters on her door that made up her name. he knew very well he wouldn't make it past the opening, not to her room. for every Titan knew that all others were forbiddon to enter the goth's room, especially without permission, unless they were brave or stupid enough to step into the lion's den to only get thier head bitten off, or worse. he then knocked on her door, hoping not to be disturbing some deep meditation.

"hello? Raven?" he asked. no answer. no sound even. there was no ''go away, Beast Boy,'' or the sound of footsteps approaching the door. distant she was, but she usually at least answered someone when they spoke to her.

"Raven? you there?" he called a little louder this time. he waited a moment, again, hearing nothing. someone else might have simply walked off, thinking nothing of it. but not Beast Boy. no, he never let anything go. he didn't know when to quit. after all, as Raven herself had pointed out numerous times, he wasn't exactly high on intellegence. he then reached for the keypad by the door, sliding it open just a crack.

"hello? Raven? anybody home?" he said again, peeking inside. her room was dark and creepy as always, and seemed void of its owner, from what he could tell. he opened the door a little wider.

"Raven? are you in here?" he asked again, calling louder. he poked his head inside, expecting to get it bitten off or at least yelled at. nothing. he then fully slid the door open, and peered inside. darkness. silence. nothing stirred or made a sound. the goth was not here. this only made him more confused and curious. if she wasn't in any other room, or in her's, then where was she? he looked around before hesistantly stepping inside. he looked around as he walked in, trying to figure out where his quiet and dark friend had gone. he then came to her dresser, seeing a strange mirror laying on top. he had been in her room only once before, and immediately reconized the mirror. in most cases, he wouldn't have, but this was no ordinary mirror. this was Raven's meditation mirror, the very one that was a portal to her own mind. he had been pulled inside once before with Cyborg, and had no intention of returning. not only was her mind dark, creepy, and not entirely safe, he had already crossed a major line, and was not about to cross another. there was only one thing worse than entering her room uninvited, and that was entering her mind. he had done both before, and miraculously lived to tell the tale. however, he may not be so lucky a second time. then a thought came to him. what if she was in her mirror? what if Raven had gone through the portal into her mind? with that thought in his mind, he grew quickly nervous of being found standing there when she got back. that was when he decided to leave before he was found out. so he turned to face the door, ready to depart. that was when he froze. he stood stiff and still as a statue, a terrified look on his face, as he realized he was no longer alone in the room. there, standing in the doorway, was the goth girl herself, Raven. she wore her typical uniform, a black leotard with her indigo blue cloak. her hood was up, only partially hiding the penetrating glare on her face. she folded her arms, her eyes narrowing on the changeling.

"Beast Boy," she spoke calmly in her usual monotone voice. her voice was usually kind of low and quiet, with this eerie rasp to it. now, her voice had also a dangerus tone to it, only adding to her creepiness, and to his fear. "what are you doing in my room?" she asked, her eyes narrowing further, her tone growing an increased hint of anger. "no one is allowed in my room." she added finally, her eyes now glowing an eerie white, and her tone almost snarling now. Beast Boy chuckled nervously. he was now officially doomed. not only was she mad, possibly furious, it was always hard to tell just how mad she was since she was usually so calm, but her eyes were glowing. that was a sign, a sign of doom.

"heh, hey, Raven. i was just looking for you. guess you found me, huh?" he said, nervously. Raven slowly and silently walked towards him, stopping only inches from him. she looked him right in the eyes, her's still glowing white. if this foolish boy had no better reason or story for his mistake, then there was nothing more to discuss.

"Azarath..." she spoke quietly, and slowly. he gulped. he knew what was coming. "..Metrion... Zinthos..." she chanted her usual mantra. then Beast Boy was encased in dark energy, all but his head. Raven lowered her arms, and raised a hand, opening her window. then without another a word, she waved her hand, and the green boy went flying out the window. the dark energy releashed its grip as he went flying. Raven's eyes stopped glowing. she stood there quietly for a moment, sighing, obviously irritated, yet slightly relieved he was gone. Beast Boy quickly shifted to the form of a falcon, diving down to the main entrance of the Tower. although being thrown from a window via dark enrgy powers from an angry goth was not good at all, he was relieved. of all the things she could have done to him, this was by far a long ways off from the worst. at least he was alive and in one piece. he had no physical injuries. that was a blessing. as he neared the ground, he shifted to his human form, landing outside. he sighed, hesistating to enter the very tower he had been thrown from.


End file.
